Almas Perdidas
by Mi Yuuki e Nanda Kuchiki
Summary: Na medida em que as folhas do outono perdem sua cor, o impiedoso frio do inverno invade o coração das pessoas, abrindo espaço às cores da primavera. A morte tem seu significado quando dois corações decidem se unir e formar um só. Fic IchiRuki.


N/A: fanfic oriunda de alguns surtos que floraram desta nova saga. Já que o Kubo anda tão sanguinário, não ficaria incoerente se fizéssemos um angst bem pesado para amolecer os coraçõezinhos de nossos leitores! Preparem os lencinhos e boa leitura!

- **Almas Perdidas** –

- _Por Michele Rommel e Fernanda Pinheiro_ –

-X-

A manhã nublada, que preenchia aquelas ruinas, tematizava o clima sombrio daquela guerra. Poucos estavam vivos, nem os fios alaranjados do único que podia acabar com tudo aquilo tinham aquela berrância que enriquecia a esperança de todos. O olhar do substituto já estava vazio... acabado. Não havia mais vida.

Seus amigos estavam desaparecidos.

Byakuya acabara de morrer diante de seus olhos...

E Rukia... aquela que possuia o olhar que iluminava seus dias... já não tinha mais aquele dom. Os orbes azuis já estavam sem brilho... sem cor. Apenas escuridão.

A chuva era o único barulho que escutava. Uma de suas pernas estava amputada. Não sabia por que ainda estava vivo. Ainda existia razão para aquilo?

- Rukia... Ishida... Byakuya... AAAAAAAAGGGHHH - agonizou-se em sua dor.

Ichigo sentia o sangue quente jorrar com o ferimento absurdamente grande. Arrastava-se, lutando para manter a consciência em meio a tanta dor. A chuva caia com tudo e castigava com força o rapaz.

Estava zonzo, beirando a inconsciência, mas manter aquela imagem em mente fazia com que mantivesse suas forças e seguisse em frente. Ou seria a imagem que estava em seu coração?

Arrastou-se mais e mais até ver a bela dona de pele alva que estava maculada por alguns hematomas. O sorriso sincero cruzou o rosto que se contorcia em dor. Era ela. Estava bem. Estava viva.

- Rukia... - chamou.

A morena ajoelhou-se e pôs o morango sobre suas pernas. Abraçou-o com ternura. Ela nada disse, apenas chorou silenciosamente de uma maneira que Ichigo nunca tinha visto. Era um choro desgastado, cansado, triste.

Tudo havia acabado, Juha e os quincies haviam sido derrotados, mas muitos foram sacrificados. Inclusive... Ishida. Aquela vitoria não havia sido gloriosa, se fosse para terminar daquele jeito, preferiam ter morrido. Presenciar seus amigos sendo massacrados não era uma visão boa de se lembrar.

- Vai... ficar tudo bem... minha baixinha...

- Eu... só tenho você, Ichigo. - chorava sofridamente a baixinha.

Ichigo riu com ironia. Era um farrapo humano. Será que sobreviveria?

Tinha que sobreviver... para trazer um sorriso aqueles lábios novamente.

Para reconstruir a Soul Society...

- Tudo acabou. - ele anunciou. - Agora podemos descansar.

Ele gemeu quando a dor pungiu, preocupando Rukia.

- Você precisa de ajuda, está sangrando muito! - a morena olhou horrorizada a ausência da perna do jovem. - Você...

- Está tudo bem. - Ichigo suspirou. - Você está viva... Se para isso eu tivesse de perder meus dois braços e as pernas... tudo bem.

- Não diga isso! - Rukia exclamou. - Eu quero você vivo, ao meu lado! - abraçou com força o jovem em seus braços. - Sem você... o que resta pra mim? - as lágrimas cairam pesadamente. - Eu... não sei porque me pouparam! - ela parecia confusa. - Não... não quero mais viver nesse mundo!

Com tais palavras, o coração de Ichigo, que estava farto de tudo aquilo, finalmente encontrara uma razão para continuar batendo. Sua respiração dependia da respiração dela. Seu mundo precisava do mundo dela.

- Promete ficar ao meu lado...? Rukia... eu to com frio...

Não! A temperatura do corpo dele estava caindo. Ele estava morrendo! Mas para ele, morrer encarando aqueles orbes azulados, lembrar das vezes que ela sorria para ele, era a melhor forma de morte possível. Sim, a vida valeu a pena depois que conheceu sua Rukia.

- Por favor, não me deixa! Eu quero reconstruir esse mundo com você! Eu quero envelhecer com você e morrer dormindo segurando a sua mão! - chorava desesperadamente a shinigami. - Eu me condeno por ser uma garotinha mimada e orgulhosa que nunca quis expôr seus sentimentos para ninguém! Eu queria... mais uma chance pra recomeçar... mas... ao seu lado. - acariciou o rosto sequelado de seu amado. - Segurando sua mão... sendo.. sendo apenas sua.

- Ru... kia... - Ichigo sorriu. Mas um sorriso tão fraco e ao mesmo tempo que expressava tanto. Ele estava feliz porque finalmente sua pequena assumira seus sentimentos. Finalmente ele sabia quais sentimentos haviam no interior dos orbes azuis que iluminavam seu caminho. - Eu... amo...

Ele não completou a frase. Os lábios gélidos de Ichigo foram cobertos pelos de Rukia.

Uma vez, apenas uma. Ela tinha que provar do sabor daquele beijo. Do carinho de Ichigo de seu interior, do que aquele homem que era seu apenas em devaneios era capaz de proporcionar.

O enlace foi desfeito quando sentiu o enfraquecer de Ichigo. Pouco a pouco a perda de sangue drenava suas forças. Ela esfregou as mãos dele dentro das suas tentando aquecê-las

- Acho que... valeu a pena. - ele disse com um sorriso bobo. - Pega... - apontou. - a zangetsu.

A espada de lâmina negra estava fincada no chão. Rukia estava confusa, mas levantou-se, pousando cuidadosamente a cabeça do jovem sobre os restos das construções da Sereitei.

Foi até lá e retirou com certa dificuldade a enorme espada. Levou até Ichigo.

- Pegue... o que está na corrente.

Arregalou os olhos ao ver preso no elo da corrente de zangetsu uma aliança dourada.

- Desde que fui te buscar na Soul Society... eu carrego ela comigo. - sorriu. - Esperei anos para que você assumisse que me amava... para te dar.

Rukia sentiu uma série de emoções consumi-la de uma vez só. Um pedido que ela pensou que jamais receberia de alguém, com tantas garotas bonitas no mundo aos pés de Ichigo, porque ele escolheria justo ela? Ele ja esperava por ela por tantos anos?

- Ichigo... você... - pôs as mãos na boca e chorou mais ainda. - você esperou por mim...

- Desde... a primeira vez que eu te vi... eu sabia que era você... a pessoa que me daria tudo. Me daria amor, - tomou a mão direita da baixinha - um sorriso para me acordar todos os dias, muitos filhos... - começou a chorar e cospir sangue. - me daria netos, bisnetos, veríamos todos eles crescerem... você se tornou o centro do meu mundo, Rukia.

Rukia já não tinha mais reiatsu para fazer pelo menos os primeiros socorros. Ela apenas tinha forças para abraçá-lo e tentar passar sua força vital por osmose, toda se possível. Enfim... a aliança já estava no anelar direito da garota, e que se Deus permitisse, seria a futura mulher de Ichigo.

Ichigo estava sem forças. Não havia como lutar mais. Por mais que sua vontade de permanecer ao lado da mulher da sua vida fosse imensa, incomensurável, seu corpo debilitado pedia por descanso e talvez sua alma também pedia paz após guerra tão terrivel.

O olhar vago do ruivo foi esmaecendo, perdendo o foco quando ele ergueu a mão e, com dificuldade, murmurou, parecendo estar com medo.

- Ru... Rukia? - ele não conseguia mais enxergar a morena. - Onde... onde está?

- Ichigo! - Rukia capturou a mão de Ichigo e afagou-a entre seus seios. - Ichigo, estou aqui! - subiu a palma do rapaz para que ele acariciasse seu rosto.

- Não... - as lágrimas escorriam pela mão do substituto. - Não chore... por favor... Eu te...

Não havia mais o que fazer. A mão caiu enfraquecida e Rukia a segurou, abraçando o corpo do jovem em seus braços. Seus olhos castanhos estavam cerrados e uma paz imensa era transmitida em seu semblante.

- ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Acabara ali para Rukia. Seu futuro, suas metas, seus sonhos. Todos eles envolviam Ichigo. Aquele rapaz mais de 100 anos mais novo que ela, aquele sorriso jovem, cheio de vida. Ele ainda estava começando! Ele era apenas um garoto! Tudo era culpa dela, ela que o envolvera naquilo! Mas lembrou-se: "Eu já sabia desde o início que era você. Depois que eu te conheci, percebi q minha vida começaria" Começara mesmo? De fato ela mudara seu mundo, mas... ele tambem mudara o mundo dela, a vida dela. Mas nada mais fazia sentido. A felicidade... acabara ali.

- Me espera... Ichigo... - disse pegando a zangetsu que ainda estava em suas mãos.

-X-


End file.
